1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel thiadiazinones which are useful for the control of fungal disease in plants. More particularly the invention relates to 3-chloro-4H-1,2,6-thiadiazin-4-ones which are substituted in the 5-position with selected heterocycloxy groups.
2. Prior Art
Geevers and Trompen described the preparation 3,5-4H-1,2,6-thiadiazin-4-one and its use as an intermediate to prepare various other 3-chloro-4H-1,2,6-thiadiazin-4-ones including, interalia, the 5-chloro and 5-phenoxy derivatives. J. Geevers and W. P. Trompen, Rec. Trav. Chim., 93, 270 (1974). This publication provides no indication of any biological activity for the described compounds. Belgian Pat. No. 854,184, Published Nov. 11, 1977, discloses numerous 5-substituted-3-chloro-4H-1,2,6-thiadiazinones, including inter alia, the 5-(8-quinolinoxy) derivative, and that the disclosed compounds have fungicidal and herbicidal properties.